


Spiked

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cid makes tea.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Spiked

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, July 31, 2011. 'alcohol'

"I don't have coffee..."

"Tea is fine," Aerith replied, spreading Ansem's Reports over Cid's kitchen table. While she read, she heard him run water and put the kettle on.

He sat again. They both read. The kettle whistled and Cid swore. Aerith kept reading. She considered swearing.

Cid plunked a teacup in front of her and then plunked down his own and sat. After Aerith finished her page, she sipped a bit and...

Coughing, she offered the teacup to him.

"Yours..." she managed.

He shook his head.

"I saw your face while reading that," he said. "So I spiked both."


End file.
